10 Things
by island.dreamer17
Summary: Katherine Gray and her older brother Shane share a relationship characterized by lists of 10 things.
1. I Will Never Forget

**A/N: A Camp Rock oneshot, my first CR story! **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Shane Gray or Camp Rock. I do however own the plot and Katherine Olivia Gray.**

* * *

**10 Things The Little Sister Will Never Forget**

1. She will never forget the day her parents died in a fire when she was five years old.

2. She will never forget that, after the fire, her brother promised her that he would take care of her and she would never be alone, even though she was only five.

3. She will never forget the lonely feeling she got when she came home from the first day of first grade and he wasn't home to greet her.

4. She will never forget that her brother promised her that he would never leave on a tour without her.

5. She will never forget the day he left on his first tour, telling her that "it just didn't work out" for her to go with him.

6. She will never forget that her brother promised her that he would be there for her.

7. She will never forget the day the kids teased her for not having a daddy—and he wasn't there when she got home.

8. She will never forget that her brother promised her that she would be more important than his fame.

9. She will never forget the day when he stopped calling her because he was too busy with his fans.

10. She will never forget that no matter how many promises Shane Gray may make, he never kept the four he made to her.

And she's Katherine Olivia Gray—his little sister.

* * *

**REVIEW! It makes my day--seriously!**

**If you guys want me to, I will continue this with 10 Things Shane Gray Wishes He Could Change. What do you think?**


	2. I Wish I Could Change

**A/N: Here's the 10 things Shane Gray Wishes He Could Change. Enjoy!**

* * *

**10 Things Shane Gray Wishes He Could Change**

1. He wishes he could change that fateful day—when his parents died in a fire when he was 11.

2. He wishes he could change the day he couldn't be home for his sister's first day of school because he had a meeting with his parents' lawyer that no 11-year-old should have to sit through for an hour.

3. He wishes he could change the day he came back from his first tour and forgot to bring his sister a gift.

4. He wishes he could change the day he forgot to send his sister a birthday card when she turned double digits.

5. He wishes he could change the first day he couldn't call his sister because their manager scheduled back-to-back meet and greets and interviews all day long.

6. He wishes he could change his manager, because this one books too much stuff.

7. He wishes he could have tried harder to be a big brother to his little sister.

8. Wishes he could have been there every time she needed him.

9. He wishes he could change the fact that he never kept any of the promises he made to his little sister, because he gets mad at himself for it every single day.

10. He wishes he could change the past—because his sister means more to him than anything in the world.

Most people think Shane Gray has it all. But he still needs one more thing in his life—his little sister.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!! **

**Next: 10 Things Katherine Gray Loves About Her Older Brother (even though she hates him at the moment)**


	3. I Love My Brother

**hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Shane, Nate, Jason, or Mitchie. I do own the plot and Katherine. **

**By the way, if anyone wanted to know, Katherine is about 12 years old. **

**10 Things Katherine Gray Loves About Her Older Brother (even though she hates him at the moment)**

1. She loves his music, especially when he writes songs just for her.

2. She loves his voice, and his laugh—it can bring her out of any mood.

3. She loves his humor—he can make her laugh just by saying "hi."

4. She loves his personality—it's so much like hers.

5. She loves how protective he is of her—even when he's not there.

6. She loves the fact that he's trying to make up all those years he missed—even though he can never get those years back.

7. She loves his girlfriend—because she's turning him back into the older brother she remembers.

8. She loves his smile, and how it can light up a room when it's genuine.

9. She loves the other two people in his band—Nate and Jason—for making him come back to Camp Rock and thus causing him to remember his past. It's the best thing they ever did.

10. She loves the talent he has for sweet-talking her, even if it makes her do things she would never do in a million years.

No matter how much Katherine tries to hate her older brother for leaving her and not keeping his promises, there will always be 10 things she loves about him.

* * *

**REVIEW!! **

**Next: 10 Things Shane Gray Loves About His Little Sister**


	4. I Love My Sister

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**10 Things Shane Gray Loves About His Little Sister**

1. He loves her smile, and when he sees one it brightens his whole day.

2. He loves her laugh, and he loves making her laugh.

3. He loves the fact that even though he broke 4 promises to her, she still loves him.

4. He loves her sense of humor—just as dry as his.

5. He loves her 12-year-old obliviousness, and sometimes wishes that he could be as unknowing as she.

6. He loves her voice, especially when she sings.

7. He loves her personality, it reminds him of their mom and the lightness she used to keep in the house. Kat has that same kind of air.

8. He loves her stories, and the fact that she can write so much better than he can.

9. He loves to watch her interact with people like his girlfriend and his band members. He could watch her just talk and laugh with them for hours.

10. He loves her eyes—those big brown eyes that make him melt under her puppy-dog gaze.

Shane loves his sister more than anything in the world and kills himself daily for missing 6 years of her life.

* * *

**REVIEW!! Next chap will be a real story but will base off of these four lists of 10 Things. **


	5. Chapter 1

**All right, it's incentive time.  
Since you guys are 4 from new story boundary, I'm instituting a contest of sorts for two reasons: (1) because I'm excited about the new story I'm going to post once this one reaches 20, and (2) I need a title for the aforementioned story. So, as you probably guessed already, the 20th reviewer will get to pick the title for the HSM/Camp Rock crossover in the HSM section, and since it's a crossover, reviewer #21 will get to name the one that goes in the Camp Rock section. They will both be the same story, but with different titles so it can go in both categories. :)**

**  
****So this story will be a short oneshot about each thing (or things) on the four lists I posted in the beginning.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Shane Gray. I do, however, own Kat, the plot, and the grandma. :)  
Enjoy!**

_1. She will never forget the day her parents died in a fire when she was five years old._

_2. __She will never forget that, after the fire, her brother promised her that he would take care of her and she would never be alone, even though she was only five._

_3. He wishes he could change that fateful day—when his parents died in a fire when he was 11._

"Mommy? Daddy?" Five-year-old Katherine "Kat" Gray wandered into the kitchen after her best friend Laura's mom dropped her off.

"Gramma?" she asked when she saw the wrinkled old lady standing in the kitchen. "Where're Mommy and Daddy?"

Her grandmother struggled to keep it together. "Kitten, Mommy and Daddy are in heaven now."

With childlike innocence, she asked, "Where is heaven? Why didn't Mommy and Daddy take me with them? When are they coming back?"

Her grandma responded with tears in her eyes. "Child, your mommy and daddy didn't take you with them because I need you here. And, sweetheart, they're never coming back."

Finally realizing what really had happened to her parents, Kat's bottom lip quivered, and she burst into tears, sobbing into her grandmother's chest over the loss of her parents. The old lady cried with her, wishing she could comfort the little girl, tell her it was going to be all right.

"Grandma?" eleven-year-old Shane's voice rang out as he stepped through the doorway.

"What happened?" he asked as he noticed their twin tear-streaked faces.

"Shane, honey," their grandmother said, "Your parents died today while helping out at the church—it caught fire, and they didn't make it out."

A scowl replaced Shane's happy smile, and he turned to rush out of the room. His grandma placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shane," she started

"Don't," he said, pulling his shoulder out from under her grasp. "Just leave me alone."

Shane raced up to his room and picked up his guitar. Crying, he began to strum out the chords to the first song that came to his mind.

_Wednesday I came home from school  
Did my homework in my room  
then I watched some TV  
I still miss you  
Thursday morning went online  
Got to school at half past nine  
Wound up in detention  
I still miss you_

Everything I do  
brings me back to you

And I die  
One day at a time  
Cause I just cant seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

After the first chorus, he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and cried—something that, at the time, he didn't deem acceptable for an eleven-year-old. But after crying some more, he decided that now was an exception.

Four hours later, after falling asleep on his bed, Shane woke up again. It was now almost 7 p.m.

He wandered downstairs to see his grandma and little sister sitting on the couch, curled up together, watching home movies. He watched as he, a little baby, crawled across the screen as his mom tried to get his dad to stop videotaping Shane's every moment.

He walked over and sat next to Kat, who crawled into his lap. "Kitten," he murmured into her hair. She snuggled against him and sighed.

"Shane?" she asked, turning her beautiful big brown eyes towards him. "Will Grandma take care of us now?"

He exchanged a glance with his grandmother.

"No," she answered for him, "You're going to live with your Uncle Brown at Camp Rock."

"Shane?" asked Kat again. "Will you take care of me?"

Shane smiled, tears in his eyes. "Yes, Kitten," he promised, "I will. I will always take care of you, and you will never have to be alone."

"Unless I want to," added Kat.

"Not even then," smiled Shane.

Kat smiled and snuggled into her older brother's lap.

And Shane smiled. He didn't realize it, but that was the first of many promises he would make to his little sister—and ultimately break. And he would regret breaking those promises for as long as he lived.

* * *

**The song is **_**One Day at a Time**_** by the Jonas Brothers, which I do not own.  
REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Remember that the twentieth and twenty-first reviewers will get to name my new HSM/Camp Rock Crossover, AND get a sneak peek at the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. **

2. _He wishes he could change the day he couldn't be home for his sister's first day of school because he had to pick up his parents' will. _

_3. She will never forget the lonely feeling she got when she came home from the first day of first grade and he wasn't home to greet her._

"Shane, honey, you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Shane heard his grandmother say.

He shook his head. For some reason, he felt he had to face this on his own.

"Shane Gray and Henrietta Hanson?" the receptionist called. Shane glanced back at his grandmother before heading up to the desk.

"I'm here," he told the lady.

"You sure you don't want your grandmother to come in with you?" the receptionist asked. Shane nodded his head firmly.

"Hello, Shane," said his parents' lawyer Parker Lewis, beckoning the boy into his office.

"Hello, Mr. Lewis," answered Shane politely, taking a seat in the large leather chair opposite the lawyer.

"How are you holding up?" Parker asked gently.

"Fine," he answered confidently.

"You know," Parker told the young boy, "I once heard that people who say they're fine are really freaked-out, insecure, neurotic and emotional. An acronym for FINE, you see."

Shane cracked a small smile. In truth, he felt all four, but there was no way he'd let anyone know.

"Well, we'd better get this going, I have other clients to attend to and I imagine a boy like you would rather be outside playing in this wonderful weather than sitting in a boring old lawyer's office listening to your parents' will." Parker pulled a cream-colored manila folder from the drawer and opened it up.

"First of all," he began, "Your parents wanted all of the money in their savings and banking accounts to go to you. You have to wait until you're 21 to claim the money, but it will be shifted into your name." Shane nodded, and Parker continued. "All of your parents' possessions—family albums, crystal, etc.—will be yours to do with what you choose. Your house will be sold and your parents wanted you and Kat to go live with your Uncle Brown at his camp, Camp Rock."

Shane nodded again. "Grandma told us about Uncle Brown."

"Well then," Parker continued, "Let's move to the boring stuff."

* * *

Katherine Gray stood in front of Cedar Block Elementary School. "Kat," called an older girl, Mandy, who was a friend of Shane's and also a neighbor. "The bus is here." Mandy was supposed to keep an eye out for Kat before and after school and make sure she got home all right.

Kat hurried over and grabbed Mandy's outstretched hand. Together they climbed the steps of the bus, and Kat picked the seat.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing on the sidewalk in front of Kat's house. "Will you be all right now?" asked Mandy.

Kat nodded. "Well, you know my number if you need to call me. I'll be home all afternoon, all right?"

"Okay," Kat said softly. She watched Mandy cross the street and go inside her own house before starting up the driveway.

Locating the spare key under the doormat, Kat slipped it into the lock and turned it. It took several tries before it finally opened, but Kat managed. She walked into her house and called out, "Grandma? Shane?"

After realizing that neither was home, Kat thought about calling Mandy before deciding not to. She was six years old, after all, and could take care of herself.

Kat stared at the clock, trying to locate the little hand and the big hand like in school. After giving up, she ran upstairs to get her practice clock. She lined up the hands and pressed the button.

"Two forty-five," the clock told her. _Okay,_ thought Kat, _if Grandma and Shane aren't home by the time the clock says three forty-five, I'll call Mandy._ Kat hadn't learned how to tell time yet, but Mommy and Daddy and Shane had been trying to teach her. She decided that waiting an hour was plenty of time for her grandmother and Shane to get home.

Kat walked up the stairs, dragging her backpack with her. Going into her room, she opened her backpack and pulled out her math worksheet. Her parents had set up a small desk for her at the beginning of the year, and she sat down to work the 10 problems. She skipped the ones she had questions on, then moved on to her coloring worksheet.

Half an hour later, Kat finished her homework, and boy, was she hungry. She slipped on her dress-up heels and clunked down the stairs for a snack.

She opened the cupboard where she knew all the snacks were, and found her favorite snack—multicolored goldfish. The six-year-old scarfed down the package in a matter of minutes, and carefully cleaned up her mess before tromping back up to her room.

Kat sat in her room for about five minutes before feeling utterly bored. For a moment, she forgot that Shane wasn't home and went to his room.

"Shane?" she asked, before remembering that he wasn't home, and that she was utterly alone.

"_Shane?" asked Kat again. "Will you take care of me?" _

_Shane smiled, tears in his eyes. "Yes, Kitten," he promised, "I will. I will always take care of you, and you will never have to be alone." _

"_Unless I want to," added Kat. _

"_Not even then," smiled Shane. _

Kat sat in the middle of Shane's floor and looked around at his blue and red décor. Now she really felt alone.

That was the first promise he broke to her. The first of many.

* * *

**REVIEW!! :)**


	7. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! enjoy! It is, by the way, supposed to skip from 2 to 8. Number 8 is from Things Shane Loves About His Sister.**

_

* * *

_

1. She will never forget that her brother promised her that he would never leave on a tour without her.

_2. She will never forget the day he left on his first tour, telling her that "it just didn't work out" for her to go with him. _

_8. He loves her stories, and the fact that she can write so much better than he can. _

"Kat? Phone for you." It was almost three years after Kat and Shane's parents had died in that horrible fire, and now Shane and two of his friends, Nate and Jason, had a record deal!

Kat, now eight, ran over to her uncle Brown. "Thanks, Uncle Brown," she said, grabbing the phone from him.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey," a familiar voice on the other end responded.

"Shane!" Kat squealed. Shane had been gone—to California with Nate and Jason to record their first CD, for about a month now. Kat hadn't heard from him since then.

"What's up?" he asked.

Kat smiled, glanced up at the ceiling, then gave him the answer she knew he was waiting for. "The ceiling."

She could hear Shane smiling on the other end. "Hey, Kitten, I called to let you know I'll be home soon."

"Good," Kat answered. "I miss you." In the background she heard a knock on the door. Strangely enough, she thought she heard a knock on Shane's end too.

"Kat?" called Brown. "Could you get that, please?"

"Sure, Uncle Brown," answered Kat, running to the door. "I gotta go, Shane . . ." she trailed off as she threw open the door to reveal Shane, standing there, phone in hand.

"Shane!" she squealed, jumping into his arms without even bothering to hang up the phone.

Shane, who still had the phone to his ear (for some apparent reason) winced. "Could you either scream softer or hang up the phone?" he asked.

Kat glanced back. "Oh. Right." She pressed the hangup button on the phone, then screamed again and jumped back into his arms. He held her tight.

"I missed you, Shane," she whispered.

"I missed you too, Kitten," he replied.

"Surprise! Hey Kat, do you have a birdhouse for me?" Jason asked as he and Nate came up behind Shane

Kat grinned and ran into the house, returning only moments later with a somewhat lopsided bright blue birdhouse. "Uncle Brown and I made it just for you," she stated proudly.

Jason smiled and took the house from her. "Thanks!" he exclaimed, running to put it in the car.

"Kitten," Shane said to his sister, leading her into the house, "Nate and Jason and I are going to leave for a tour soon—so people will buy our CD."

Kat's face turned solemn from the jovial smile it held earlier. "How long will you be gone?"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a couple of months."

"Can I come too?"

"Of course, Kitten. You and Uncle Brown. I'm never going on a tour without you," Shane answered.

"Promise?" asked Kat.

Shane nodded. "Promise."

* * *

**1 ½ months later:**

"I'm sorry, Kitten. I begged and begged my manager but he said no," Shane said.

Kat sniffled. "You promised."

"I know, Kitten," Shane sighed. "I'm sorry."

Kat sniffled again and pulled a folder from behind her back. "Uncle Brown was helping me write this," she said. "Will you read it on tour and tell me what you think of it?"

Shane took the bright purple folder from her hands. "Promise, Kitten. It'll be a good car trip activity."

Kat smiled. "Bye Shane."

Shane ascended the bus stairs. "Bye Kat."

* * *

"Hey, Shane, tour's half over. Don't you think you should read that story Kat told you to read?" Nate suggested.

"Oh! I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Nate," Shane replied, searching his bunk for the purple folder. "Aha!" he exclaimed when he found it.

"Read it out loud," Jason piped up from the front of the bus. "I want to hear Kat's story."

Shane opened the folder, pulled out the set of papers, took a deep breath, and began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a little princess and a little prince. One day, the little prince and the little princess's parents—the King and Queen, died in some sort of accident.

One day, the little princess decided she wanted to know how her mother and father died. No one had ever told her, and she was a curious princess.

She decided to ask the court jester first. 'Court jester,' asked the princess, 'how did my mommy and daddy die?'

The court jester shrugged. 'I don't know, little princess. Maybe the garden maidens can tell you. They hear all the gossip in the kingdom. In the meantime, here's an apple for your troubles.' The court jester reached behind her ear and pulled out an apple. The princess giggled, took the apple from the court jester, and walked along the path to the gardens.

'Melissa,' she asked one of the garden maidens, 'you hear all the gossip in the kingdom. Do you know how my mommy and daddy died?'

Melissa shook her head. 'I'm sorry, little princess, but I cannot share that information with you. Only your grandmother, back at the castle, can tell you. In the meantime, here is a pretty wreath for you and some flowers for your grandmother as well. Tell her all is well in the garden.'

'Thank you, Melissa!' said the little princess, taking the wreath and the bouquet from the garden maiden. Then, balancing the apple, the wreath, and the bouquet, she walked down the path back to the castle.

'Grandmother?' asked the little princess, walking into her grandmother's bedroom. 'Melissa the garden maiden said you could tell me how my mommy and daddy died.'

The grandmother sighed. 'Alas, I can, but we must first also call the little prince into the room. He too has been searching and if I tell you I must tell him as well.' So the grandmother called the little prince into the room.

'Your mother and father were in a terrible accident,' she said once they both had sat down on the bed beside her.

'That's all right,' exclaimed the little prince, 'I'll take care of the little princess for you, Grandma.'

'Thank you,' the grandmother replied, 'but are you sure you can handle it?'

'Of course,' said the little prince. 'I hereby make a promise that I will always take care of the little princess.'

Several years later, the little prince had grown up. His name was now Prince Lawrence. He was handsome, and today he was to be crowned king of the whole kingdom.

The little princess, however, now worked at the inn, giving order to an otherwise chaotic lobby. You see, the little prince never kept his promise, and after the little princess's grandmother died, everyone forgot all about her. She had been walking the streets one day and the innkeeper whom she now worked for demanded she help him. The little princess always wondered what her life would have been like if the little prince had kept his promise. Maybe today, instead of watching from the crowd, she would have been crowned queen alongside her brother.

But since the little prince never kept his promise, the little princess would never know.

The end."

Shane finished the story trying hard not to cry. He could see that Kat knew far more than any other eight-year-old, stuff that, when he was eight, he never could have seen, much less written.

"Hey Shane," said Jason. "What's up?"

Shane shrugged. "Not much. I think I'm going to call Kat."

And call Kat he did.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW! And I might post "Kat's Story" as a oneshot, maybe expand on it with another chapter here and there. Tell me if you would like that. :) **

**Oh, and see that little purple button down there? -points down- it says "review" and it only takes like 5 seconds (unless you're reading this while you're supposed to be doing something else, and then wait until later) to send me a quick review to say "great and pls update!" :)**

* * *


	8. Chapter 4

**okay so we all hate Shane at the moment. But don't worry, happy chapters are coming. I promise Ch. 6 will be happy. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Sorry. **

_

* * *

_

_6. She will never forget that her brother promised her that he would be there for her._

_7. She will never forget the day the kids teased her for not having a daddy—and he wasn't there when she got home. _

_3. He wishes he could change the day he came back from his first tour and forgot to bring his sister a gift._

_4. He wishes he could change the day he forgot to send his sister a birthday card when she turned double digits._

"Shane?" whispered Kat from his bedside the night he had come back from recording.

"Yes?" he answered, sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

"I love you," she whispered, cuddling up next to him.

He smiled. "I love you too."

"Will you always have to leave like you did?" she asked, looking up at him with those big brown eyes, her eight-year-old innocence shining through them.

He sighed. "I don't know, Kitten. But I do know that I will always be here whenever you need me."

"Promise?" that seven-letter-word that Shane seemed to use so freely came out of his little sister's mouth.

"Promise, Kitten," said Shane, hoping that this time he would be able to keep it.

That was two years ago. And now, Shane was on yet another tour—the third. After coming home from the first one, after promising his sister a gift, he had forgotten—yet again.

Today was Kat's birthday. Her tenth birthday. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning, but Kat hadn't gotten a call or card from her brother.

"Happy Birthday, Kat!" Mandy came up to Kat and gave her a hug. Mandy had always been a faithful friend to Kat through the years, and never failed to say hi to Kat in the hallways at school.

"Thanks, Mandy," Kat replied, smiling. Feeling more confident now, she walked into her classroom.

"Today," announced Kat's teacher, Mrs. Elliott, "We are going to make Mother's Day gifts. Everyone can have a piece of paper and watercolors, and we are going to spend the morning making something beautiful for our moms."

Kat shyly raised her hand. "What if you don't have a mom?" she asked after Mrs. Elliott called on her.

"Maybe you can make a card for your father instead."

"What if you don't have a father, either?"

Holly, a rich and smart little girl who had skipped two grades and was only eight years old, called out, "Kat doesn't have a daddy!"

The rest of the class joined her in shouting, "Kat doesn't have a daddy!" They shouted so much the principal had to come in and calm them down.

"Kat," he asked gently, "Your parents died in a fire, right?"

Kat nodded, tears springing into her eyes. "Yeah."

"I'm going to send you home, sweetheart," the principal said. "You're in no shape to stay here at school. Is there someone at home to watch you?"

Kat nodded. "My uncle Brown."

"I'm going to call him and ask him to come pick you up."

Kat nodded again. And, as promised, Uncle Brown did come to pick her up. The principal told her he hoped the rest of her birthday was better than the morning, and they went home.

When Kat walked into the house, she half-expected Shane to be there. But he wasn't. At first she thought it was because he was at school—he would be home later. But then she realized he was on tour.

As Kat reached for the phone, she also remembered that Shane mentioned he had a busy day today, and to not call him because he wouldn't answer.

Sighing, Kat trudged upstairs. Uncle Brown was very nice and gave her a really cool new composition book for her stories, but she still missed Shane.

That night, they had a wonderful dinner of macaroni spaghetti—Kat's favorite. Then they watched High School Musical—Kat's favorite movie.

Uncle Brown skipped the end of the movie to go get the mail, and when he came back he handed Kat five envelopes. They were all birthday cards—from Grandma, Mandy, Kat's best friend Alyssa, and even one from Nate and Jason. But no card from Shane.

"You didn't send your SISTER a birthday card?!??" Nate screeched. Shane covered his ears.

"I was busy, Nate, okay?"

"Busy's not even an excuse, Shane," Nate said. "I may be six months younger than you but even Jason and I managed to send her a card. You're on the same schedule as us. If we can do it, so can you."

Shane put his head in his hands. How could he have forgotten to send her a card? Especially since this was her tenth birthday . . . double digits.

Shane couldn't remember a birthday when Kat didn't sing him happy birthday, or give him a present, or wish him a happy birthday in the halls at school. And he had forgotten to call her and sing happy birthday to her over the phone, send a card, or give a gift.

_I must be the worst brother in the world right now_, he thought.

And sure, he probably was, but Kat wasn't going to tell him that. She loved him too much.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! :) and tell me what you thought. **


	9. NEW Author's Note

**As you know, all my stories were on hiatus until Feb. 1. Since both Intruder Alert and HSM: Revised both received 0 votes, I've just picked one. Here's the lineup: **

**1. Getting There is Only Half the Fun/You Haven't Seen the Half of It (5 votes)**

**2. 10 Things (2 votes)**

**3. Intruder Alert (0 votes)**

**4. HSM: Revised (0 votes) **

**Best Day oneshots will still be updated for holidays and such. Look for a Valentine's Day one coming soon! **

**I'm sorry you guys didn't get a Christmas Best Day oneshot, but I'm working on one. :) I guess I'll just post it not during summer, lol**

**As for what's coming up, I will be starting a co-write with **_**prettykouka**_** that is untitled for now. I don't know when it will be up as we both have a couple of stories going right now. Chapter 2 of Getting There is Only Half the Fun/You Haven't Seen the Half of It will be up pronto on Feb. 1. **

**I am working on 2 stories on the Jonas Brothers FanFiction Archive, but right now It's My Turn Now (IMTN) will be updated a bit more frequently than The Teagan Factor (TTF) because it has more reviews (plus it's been up longer . . .)**

**.**


End file.
